Magneto's Future
by Red Eyed Cajun
Summary: The World has changed and not for the better. Magneto now rules everything with his Inner Circle, challenged only by one rebel group, the Xavier's. But there are some in the Inner Circle who would join them. But who are they? And why? Romy.
1. Escape and the Inner Circle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Author's Note: When I wrote X-men Christmas Carol one of the parts of it was a Future where Magneto ruled and the world was a terrible place. In one of the reviews I got someone thought it would be a good idea to write a FanFiction about that future. And so I started to plan one and eventually I got to writing, so here it is. Please review and tell me what you think, even if you think it's bad, I want to know. Suggestions are also appreciated.

* * *

Keep running.

That should be the Government's motto.

If you run you have a better chance of living.

If you stay put, you have a better chance of dying.

If you join, you might live for a while, but unless you're in the inner circle, you'll die.

If you rebel, you'll die almost immediately.

If you stay invisible, under the radar, your life expectancy is unknown, could be today, could be in a few years, but they'll get you eventually.

So all you can do, is run.

Human or Mutant, run.

But right now, I won't run. Right now. I'm trying really hard to blend in.

"State your name and Purpose Private." said the man at the gate.

"Uh, ah, Private Bordeaux ah was here ta see-"

"She's with me Corporal."

"Ambassador." he said standing to attention and saluting.

"She's been with me on official business." said the Ambassador putting an extra stress on the 'official'.

The Corporal seemed to understand this and nodded at the Captain knowingly.

"Yes sir."

"I'm now returning her to her base," with the extra stress on base.

I didn't like the Corporal looked like he was about to break into a grin. He thought I was a Prostitute. Well, better that than the truth.

"Yes sir."

The Ambassador walked on ahead and I followed behind him. There was an official car already there. We both got in the back and it began to drive. After five minutes it stopped and we got out. I got into the other car and changed in the back seat while the Ambassador had a conversation with the driver. I couldn't see who it was but the body language all pointed in the direction that they were good friends. An ally.

The car drove off and the Ambassador got into the other, less extravagant and therefore more subtle car. We drove off. We didn't talk. We couldn't talk in the last car, although the driver may have been an ally, it was an official car, anyone could have been listening. We were not talking now because neither of us knew what to say.

We drove for another half hour till we reached the city. We stopped in front of one of the better looking apartment blocks. The Ambassador took his big coat of the back seat and put it on over his uniform. We got out of the car and into the building all the while looking over our shoulder. We took the stairs, no cameras, and reached the 17th floor, apartment 317.

He opened the door and we went in. He closed it, locked it and pushed along all the bolts. Then he turned to look at me. He wasn't happy.

"He's ma brother." I said weakly.

He walked past me taking off the coat.

"Ah had ta see him. Ah had to see if ah could get him out!" I said following him into the bedroom.

"And then what?" he said not looking at me.

"Ah, ah don't know, get him ta some underground network."

"He'd last longer where he is than with one of them," he finally turned round to look at me, "I told you I was taking care of him."

"But yer not there all the tahme. What if someone did something' ta him when yer not there?"

"You have to trust me."

"Ah do."

"Then please," he said coming closer to me and putting his hands on my shoulder, "don't do it again. Don't go back there."

I looked up at him.

"Ah have ta."

He groaned and angrily walked away, chucking his coat in the wardrobe slamming the door behind it.

"I'm protecting _you _Rogue, not your brother!"

"Please don't talk to me like that."

"Well I'm angry Rogue, do you know what I've been going through. When I saw you come into that room I just about had a heart attack. I thought they'd found you. I thought they'd brought you here to kill you! I think I'm allowed to be a little angry."

"Ah didn't mean it that way." I said trying not to cry.

"What do you mean then?" the anger subsiding in his voice.

"Ah hate when ya tahlke lahke that. That fake voice that they taught ya. It's not ya. Please don't tahlke lahke that."

He stayed silent for a moment. Then he rushed across the room and swept me into his arms. I couldn't help it, the tears just came tumbling out, and he just held me all the tighter. I only ever felt safe when we were like this. When I was with him. He pulled away a little and looked into my eyes. He leaned in and lightly kissed me on the lips.

"I'm sorry chere."

I smiled at him.

"There he is," I said, he grinned, "there's ma Remy."

"I'm always yer Remy." he said holding me too him again.

"Ah'm sorry." is said quietly.

"No, I'm sorry. I understand why yo' did it. I understand cause I did de same. Yo' love him, yo' do anyt'in for him. I understand dat." He pulled away. "I'm gonna do every'tin I can chere. I'll get him out, don' ya worry. I'm gonna get dem all out."

"Ah know. But not right now." I said and went up on my toes to kiss him, "right now yer gonna stay here with meh."

He grinned, "oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I said smiling.

He laughed and swept me up into his arms bridal style and took me over to the bed.

* * *

It's not an easy job. But it's my job.

I used to tell myself that this is the better future, that everything is much better, that one day after all the hard work is done there will be a brighter today. Mutants shall be equal, they shall find their place in world and live peacefully without fear of persecution.

So much for Magneto's dream.

No. It is not a brighter tomorrow. In fact the sun barely shines on this desolate ground now. Possibly due to global warming, possibly due to the fact that even the sun shies away from the evil that takes place here.

Mutants have found their place in the world. It wasn't hard when you got rid of all the humans. Oh there are still some about, here and there, working as Slaves or Prostitutes, but most of them are dead.

And fear of persecution? Well, as long as you worship Our Lord Magneto there is nothing to fear. If not? It's off to the camps with you. Although some of the Red Guard, Magneto's not so secret police, will simply kill you on sight especially if you're a rebel. Especially if you're one of the Xavier's.

The Xavier's are an underground network of rebels that work against Magneto and try to save mutants that are being persecuted in the camps. It was started by a man named Charles Xavier, hence the name, but Magneto had taken care of him a long time ago. Now it was run by a man called Logan. There numbers may be small, but they are formidable, but they are nothing compared to the Red Guard, led by, now what's his name, it was on the tip of my tongue. Oh yeah. That would be me.

Yes, I am big chief. The General himself. I find mutants that are breaking the law which could be anything from mass murder to taking Our Lord's name in vain. I don't do much. I'm a public figurehead mostly, but every now and then I'm called in to watch a raid. I have to stop myself from throwing up every time.

It's not an easy job. But it's my job. And I hate it.

Years of loyalty and I have been rewarded. Suddenly I wish I could have the words traitor tattooed on my forehead. I am a member of the Inner Circle therefore untouchable. Sort of. Basically if I step out of line Magneto is the only one that can kill me. Lucky me. The Inner Circle is a select group that Magneto has chosen to help him rule. Some of these people are like Vassal Kings, ruling in other countries while he stays in America, but they all answer to him. Then there is me, General of the Red Guard, in _all _countries. I get to travel a lot. Then there is Magneto's personal bodyguards, Pitor Rasputin and Raven Darkholm otherwise known as Colossus and Mystique. Pitor has a sister that's sick. Raven is just evil. She handed her own son and daughter over to the Red Guard. Oh and there's Remy LeBeau. Ambassador. And I don't mean the chocolates. He goes around all the high ranking leaders and makes sure everything is working, if it's not, he steps in and deals with it. He travels a lot too. We work together.

And last, but by no means least, there is Creed. Victor Creed. Apparently not just a big dumb cat. Underneath all that hair there is a brain, a nasty, twisted brain. He is in charge of the Camps.

And so you find us all, the Inner Circle of Magneto's Bright Today. And how happy we all look. Raven is tossing her gun, so she is probably happy. If she's here it means Pitor must be with Magneto, Creed is having a cat nap. The Vassals all look petrified. And here I am. Absolutely shit scared too. Cause I'm leading a double life. Yes I am the General of the Red Guard. But I am also an undercover operative for the Xaviers.

I went to them. I tracked them down. And I told them I'd had enough. They didn't believe me at first. They thought I was there to kill them all. But I helped them a couple of times, saved a few of their people then I think they got the picture, so now I work for them too. Pitor would as well but like I said, his sister is sick. He couldn't risk it. Remy helps them, he mainly just helps one person in particular but sometimes he helps others. He loves her, this girl he saves. It makes me happy knowing that someone is happy in this dreadful time. Those two are my light at the end of the tunnel. Course I don't tell him that, I tell him to stop looking so lovesick or he'll be in some serious trouble.

And speaking of the devil.

"Am I late?" he asks sitting down beside me.

"Nope. Can't you tell?" I say motioning to the general fear slash boredom around the room, "I heard you had a problem today?"

"Yeah. It's all sorted now." he said, amazingly he was able to keep a straight and calm face. I was referring of course to his Lady Friend and her current escapades into one of the Camps looking for her brother.

"What problem?" asked Raven smiling.

She liked when Remy had problems. The two of them didn't get along. The reasons; She hated his cockiness and the fact the Magneto often favoured him more than her. He hated her because of what she did to her daughter, his Lady Friend. Although she thinks it's because he wants to sleep with her and she won't let him.

"Not your concern." he said smiling back at her.

"Oh but I do like to hear about what ever is bothering you. It brightens my day."

"Yet sadly. Not today."

"Oh go on. Tell me, I'm so bored-"

"Then I am sorry to keep you waiting Darkholm." said a rumbling voice behind her.

She immediately stood to attention and said, "sir."

The rest of the people around the table made their way to their feet. Magneto crossed to his chair and sat. The room breathed a sigh of relief as they sat back down.

"Darkholm. Since you are so eager for entertainment, why don't you go and fetch us the tea."

"Sir."

She left the room, but not before glaring at Remy who in turn made hand gesture.

"Right," said Magneto, "Let's start shall we. John, how was the last raid with the Red Guard?"

It it's not and easy job. But it's my job. And I hate it. But one day, I'll be free of it.

"Very successful sir…"


	2. The Xavier's and the Proposition

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

We need to fix this dump up.

I laughed.

Things really have gotten bad if that's what I'm thinking about. It's kitty, she's getting to me. Always being in close proximity, always in each others faces. Yeah, that's it. I'm not going mad. Although anyone having to live in these conditions might have to go mad.

How did it get this bad.

Oh yeah. Jean died.

And then Ororo.

And the professor long before either of them.

But Jean.

Magneto ruined us when he took her out.

I knock on the door.

No answer.

"I got breakfast kid."

Still no answer.

"It's better than usual. No green bits."

He hears movement on the other side of the door.

"Hank made it. So you don't have to worry about Kitty's cooking. Although ya might find some blue hairs."

The movement came closer to the door.

He locked the door.

Sighing I say, "I'll just leave it at the door then."

No answer.

"I'll be back later Scott."

This was getting ridiculous. I wouldn't tell him that of course, probably make him regress further into himself, but still, it had been more than two years now. It was time to move on.

I know he had loved her. Hell. Everyone loved Jeannie. I always had a soft spot for her. But we needed him. Magneto had captured her on one of our strikes against him. We thought she'd be fine, Scott wanted to go back for her but we told him Jeannie could handle herself. I mean after all, she had that Phoenix thing.

But something happened. Something went wrong. Magneto had her encased in a metal sphere; no one could see in, and she couldn't see out, or get food, or water and after a while, she couldn't breathe. The Phoenix should have brought her back, but it didn't, it just, disappeared. Perhaps it saw what the world had come to and rather than burn away what doesn't work it decided to leave it to self destruct itself. Either way, we'd lost a big powerhouse, and Scott had lost his fiancé.

It got everyone down. Jeannie's death. And then he struck again with Ororo. Tall, strong, beautiful Ororo. He captured her and drained her dry of all her power, to use as energy for his 'Camps' and the experiments they did there. He sent the body back this time. She's buried here, with us.

Thanks to one of Magneto's Henchmen, we had a place to stay. It was underneath one of their countryside homes. Yes, under the house, which had many secret passageways and dark rooms. It wasn't pretty, but we were very, very grateful. I asked him once about why it had all these tunnels underneath and he said that thieves and assassins once stayed here. Don't know if he was telling the truth.

"Day dreaming Logan?"

I looked up to see kitty standing in front of me, a laundry basket in her hands.

"Where ya going with that?" I asked pointing to the basket.

"The well. It's my turn." she said walking by me, "you got any clothes that need washing?"

"Nope. I'm good with this."

"Yeah. You've been good with that for like three weeks now. You don't need an enhanced sense of smell to know you're coming."

"It's not that bad."

"Believe me it is."

"Fine, I'll go get you some of my other clothes to wash."

"Got them already."

I glared at her.

"Hey, I'm performing a public service here. I'm not the only one complaining."

She smiled and began to walk away.

"Hey Kitty!" said Lance running down the passageway, "wait up, I'll come with you."

He was carrying his own basket full of Laundry. He stopped in front of me and nodded and ran after her.

I liked Lance. I wasn't going to tell him that. But I liked him. He was good for Kitty, he made her laugh, which was something she really needed. It was something we all needed.

"Is he still in there?"

"Geez Pietro. I've told ya, don't do that."

"Sorry." he said unconvincingly.

He banged on the door.

"Scott! It's time to get up off that lazy ass of yours and do some work!"

There was a thud as something was thrown against the door.

"Well, that was better than last time. I actually got a response."

He banged the door again.

"Come on! We got Visitors!"

"We got visitors?" I asked.

"Yeah, John's here, and he brought presents," he grinned and said, "race ya old man."

Pietro speeded off. I walked. There was just no point.

John was there and was already surrounded by people.

"Alright kids, move back. Jamies, regroup please. Amara, Jubilee get back to the dishes." I said pushing my way through them.

Hank was already there and crouching over something I couldn't quite see.

"Hey John." I said holding my hand out to him.

He took it, but quickly withdrew his hand.

He was ashamed, he was always ashamed.

"Hey," he said quietly, "I brought some supplies. Food, drinks, clothes. I even managed to get some medical stuff you've been needing badly."

"Well Kitty will be happy about the clothes," I said trying to smile at him. He flinched.

"And look what else he brought." said Pietro lifting someone to his feet.

"Guten tag."

"Kurt!"

"Ja, it's me."

He could barely stand, Pietro was already taking him towards our 'Sick bay' otherwise known as 'Hank's room'. There would be time for catching up later.

"How did you find him? How did you get him out? I mean, how?!" I asked John who seemed to get paler with every step I took towards him. I backed off a little to give him some air.

"It was Rogue."

"She got him out?!"

"No. She tried to. She almost got caught herself but Rem-Gambit managed to get her out. But he was worried she would try and got back for him so me and him, we found a way to get him out. Please don't ask how."

I knew how they did it. And it wasn't nice, but it had worked. Body swap. I wonder where they found a dead one that looked like Kurt.

John had been working with us for a while now. Helping us out. The first time he came down here I nearly gutted him, but when I realised he was alone I'm glad Hank made me stop to listen to him. We probably wouldn't still be alive if it wasn't for his help. Oh yeah. And the Cajun's.

"So where's Rogue?"

He was expecting this question, like always, but he still cringed when I asked.

"She's still staying with him."

I could feel the growl building in my throat, "It's not safe."

"No one is safe."

I think he wanted to take it back the moment he said it. If it was possible he changed a few more shades of white.

"What I mean is, she's not really safe anywhere, not even here, so I think she'd prefer not being safe with him-"

"John-"

"-and by not being safe I mean in the life or death way not in the, the uh, uh, other way-"

"-John-"

"-its just she loves him, and he loves her and they would rather being not safe together, in

the life or death way, than apart and not safe-"

"JOHN!"

He stopped.

"It's ok. I get it. But I don't have to be happy about it."

"ok."

I turned round to Hank, and to my surprise it was not the bag of medical supplies he had been crouched over, it was a girl. I would have guessed around Kitty's age, but she could be older. She had blonde hair falling down past her shoulders, at least it could be blonde under all that dirt, and piercing blue eyes. She was skinny, too skinny, and she looked like she'd been through hell. Oh yeah, she was definitely from one of the Camps, and by my guess, it was one of the worse ones. Hank was standing a good three feet away from her, when he tried to get any closer to her she would back away.

"Who's the girl?" I asked John.

"I don't know. Pitor found her. I don't know where. He just handed her over to me. She hasn't spoken at all and she won't let anyone come near her."

"Is she a mutant?"

"Telepath. And if you get too close and she has no where to go, her skin turns into some sort of hard substance."

I walked over to where Hank was telling the crowd of kids that had gathered around him to examine the new girl to get back to their chores. They did so immediately. Hank looked up at me despairingly.

"You go see to Kurt. I'll handle this."

"Be gentle Logan."

"I will."

As Hank moved off, with John quickly in tow, I took his place in front of the girl. Most of the victims from the Camps wouldn't look you in the eye, but she did. As if she was examining my very soul. She winced in pain as she met my mental block.

"We've had telepaths before. Learned how to shield my thoughts real fast."

She glared at me.

I moved in closer and her skin turned.

The dirt on her stood out even more against the clear substance her skin turned into. It was like diamond.

"I aint gonna hurt ya, kid."

"That's what they said."

Her voice was rough, as if she hadn't had much use for it and so hadn't been using it. Either that, or she had been screaming. A lot.

"Well I mean it. We wanna help ya."

She kept looking at me.

"Ya got a name?"

She looked away.

"I'm Logan. The blue guy was Hank. The fast guy was Pietro. And the other's well, you'll learn there names in time."

"How many are here?"

"Not a lot, but we save who we can."

She looked at me again, but this time her gaze was softer.

"They like you."

"Well, it aint nice to go prying in other peoples brains, but yeah. We really are here to help."

"You're the good guys." she said sarcastically.

"We are. And we'll help you, if you'll let us."

There was a silence until eventually she nodded. Slowly her skin began to change back.

"That's an interesting power you've got there."

"Secondary mutation. Under stressful circumstances some mutants are known to show a second power. This is mine." her voice had changed, straightforward and direct, as if stating the facts would stop her from breaking down in an emotional mess, "when they found out I had it they took me to another Camp where they perform experiments. They did tests. They made me work until I could use both mutations at the same time. And they could take it away at any time."

"That must have been hard for you."

"It was normal." she said.

There was running steps behind as someone come speeding into the front room. Automatically the girl returned to her diamond skin.

"JEAN?!" said Scott looking around.

It was worse than I thought. I knew he hadn't eaten anything apart from whatever Kitty could shove down his throat but it still didn't prepare me for what stood in front of me.

"I, I felt her. She was in my head, she-"

I walked towards him and put my hands on his shoulders. He looked around and only saw the girl.

"I'm sorry Scott."

"It, it wasn't Jean?"

"No."

He threw my hands off his shoulders and stormed over to the girl who scrambled back in fear away from.

"Scott don't-!"

He lifted her up by the shoulders and shook her. For a guy who hadn't eaten much in two years he still had some strength in him.

"What right do you have going into peoples minds like that?! Do you have any, idea, how WRONG, that is you stupid bitch!"

I ran towards them and broke them apart.

"Scott stop this right now!" I yelled.

But the girl threw my hand away and leaped at him. She pinned him to the ground and punched him across the jaw throwing his glasses off his face. The beams came out and bounced off her. If I hadn't been worried about getting burned it would have been a fantastic light show. He closed his eyes quickly and she pinned his arms to the ground.

"She's dead," said the girl, keeping him to the ground, "Your fiancé is dead. But you're not. Be grateful that you are not dead. Be grateful that you are in fact much safer than anyone else in this world. And stop being such a selfish bastard and actually do something. Jean would be turning in her grave if she could see how you are now."

"You know nothing about Jean!" he shouted at her, she hit him again. The girl sure could hold her own, I wondered why she'd been so scared in the first place.

"I know lots about Jean. I knew about Jean before I saw her in your mind!"

"What?"

Scott stopped struggling. I walked over to them and lifted her off him. From a distance she looked like she was in control of the situation but she was shaking all over and quickly pushed away from me. Scott sat up and I handed him his glasses. We turned to face the girl.

"How do you know Jean?" I asked.

"She was in the same cell as me," she said quietly, "She was there for three days and then they took her away. I asked the guard where they'd taken her and he laughed and said they'd taken her to a special metal prison."

Scott put his head in his hands and his shoulders began to shake.

"Did she say anything to you?" I asked.

"Yes. She told me about the Xavier's. That if I should ever get out of that place I should come and find you. She talked about all of you. But mostly about her fiancé, Scott." she turned to Scott who had lifted his head to listen to her, "I guess that must be you. You're not the man she described."

Scott stood up and walked towards the girl. I thought he was about to attack her again and so did she because she took a step back. He stopped.

"What else did she say?"

"She said she loved you. All of you. And that she didn't think she was going to see any of again. She hoped that you knew how much she cared for you. And that you would keep fighting after she'd gone."

"I-"

He stopped. He couldn't continue. He nodded, and I could see the tears escaping from under the glasses.

"Thank you," he eventually said, "I'm, sorry I-"

"It's ok," she said quickly "I'm used to it."

I don't think he registered what she said. He just nodded and said, "Right."

He was about to leave when he turned back to say, "I'm going to go help Kitty."

And with that he left.

I waited till he was out of earshot before I asked, "Did she really say that?"

"Most of it. The fighting bit I sort of added in. Shouldn't I have?"

"No, you did good."

She smiled and said, "well thanks sir. Can I get a gold star?"

There was some humour in her eyes but it vanished just as quickly as it arrived and she was stepping back again, lowering her head. I turned round and saw the cause. John.

He walked up to me and whispered, "any luck?"

"Yeah. Until you showed up," he flinched again but ignored it, "Something really bad must have happened to her in there."

"Well. There's the experiments and the conditions are awful and-"

"John, I mean something, _really _bad."

His face was a look of terror. "You mean-"

"Stop looking so shocked, you must know it happens."

"I-"

"Look, just go get Kitty will ya, and bring her here she's down at the well. And Without Lance."

John nodded and hurried away as quickly as possible.

I turned my attention back to the girl.

"So, ya gotta name, or will we just call ya Blondie?"

She smiled, "Emma. Frost. And I haven't been Blonde in a while." she said lifting up part of her hair.

"Well don't worry, we got all sorts of facilities here. We'll have ya cleaned up in no time."

There was footsteps again as Kitty came in she smiled at the girl and came over to me.

"Hey, who got Scott out his cage?"

"She did." I said pointing to Emma who smiled back at Kitty.

"Wow girl. You must be like super powerful if you managed get Scott to come out his room."

"I was hoping you could show Emma around. Show her the bathrooms and get her some clean clothes."

"No problem."

"And uh, maybe she could share a room with you, if that's alright." I said trying to give her what looked like a knowing glance.

She nodded, clearly getting the hint and said, "Sure. It'd be great to have a roomie again. Ever since Rogue left it's been kind of lonely."

Now it was my turn to flinch.

She walked over to Emma and linked arms with her, "Come on. You've already performed one miracle today. Let's see if you can do something about the decorating here."  
Emma laughed as Kitty took them down the passageway that led towards the girls room. I felt John slip into the room.

"I thought it'd be best if I waited outside."

"Good idea." I said turning to him.

"Well, I better get going. I've got work to do."

"Anything difficult?"

"Yeah, I've got to track down this illusive band of renegade mutants who call themselves the Xavier's."

"Wow, how's that going?"

"Not well." he smiled and made to leave.

But his path was blocked.

"Oh! Pietro. I-"

"Can you give this to Wanda when you see her next. Please." he said handing John a letter.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." said John, his cheeks turning red, "no problem, I'll get it to her directly. That's absolutely no problem at all. You can count on me. I'll make sure she gets it."

"Great." said Pietro unenthusiastically before speeding off again.

John sighed and was about to go up the stairs.

"Hey John?"

His shoulders tensed.

"Yes?"

"You're doing good kid."

He turned round to look at me and smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

I was thinking about absorbing the cat again.

I was bored.

Stuck in the flat all day with nothing to do. Oh sure there was the television, that talked about how great Magneto was, here was the books, about how great Magneto was, and there was music, that sang about how great Magneto was. Remy had managed to find me some real books but I'd read them a million times I could probably recite all of them word for word.

In the beginning I had something to do. Control my power. It wasn't easy, but it gave me something to do. That's why Remy had bought me the cat. To practice. I told him that was animal cruelty, and what if I absorbed the cat completely, then what would I do. He had said, that if I completely absorbed the cat he'd buy me a toy mouse. I hit him for that one. But the cat was useful, and although I felt bad about hurting it, it seemed to enjoy it's over long cat naps. I however didn't enjoy being a cat. I was just glad that no one was around when I did it. However to cut a very long story short, I got it to work. I found the off switch. Yeah for me. And for Remy. And for us.

Of course, it turns out to be pretty useless when he's at work all day. Plus, it's not like I can go out anywhere. For some reason it isn't safe a renegade mutant such as myself to be out and about in the public view where anyone could report me to the red guard.

I sighed and was about to reach for the cat when the door opened.

"I'm home!" shouted Remy

"Ah'm bored!" I shouted back.

What I really wanted to do was run to the door and greet him with a big kiss but I had a point to make and that would not help me make it. He came into the sitting room and smiled. I crossed my arms.

"What's de matter chere?"

"Ah'm bored, ah've got nothing ta do all day."

"What bout dose books I got ya-"

"Ah finished dem, ages ago. Can't ya get me some new ones?" I said pouting.

He bent down and kissed, "I'll try chere."

He took off his coat and threw it over the chair as he headed into the kitchen.

"Yo', wan some dinner?" he asked.

"Yes please." I said following him in.

It wasn't that I couldn't cook, because I could. It was just that Remy cooked better and he loved it. And I loved watching him. He loved trying out new recipes, and he'd always let me taste it saying that he needs a second opinion. And every time, just as I'm about to taste it he would lean in and kiss me.

I jumped up onto the counter, my viewing point, as he tied the apron around his waist.

"So what'll it be. Gumbo?"

"We had that last night."

"How bout some Jambalaya?"

"Remy-"

"Ok, ok. Why don't I make us some pasta a la Remy?"

"Ma favourite." I said smiling.

He began cooking. I asked him about hi day and he would tell me most things. Not everything, I know there was a lot he left out. But there was a lot I didn't want to hear. He told me about Kurt. I didn't ask how he did it. I didn't want to know. All I wanted to know was that my brother was safe. He was telling me a funny story about John when the door bell rang.

I froze.

Remy grabbed my hand and pulled me into the sitting room. I stood still as he took the large painting off the wall and opened the false partition. He lifted me in and closed the false wall behind me. I heard him put the painting over the top.

There was silence.

Then I heard the door opening.

Then there was a voice.

I recognised it.

My blood ran cold.

"It's very rude to keep people waiting you know."

I heard them walk into the living room.

"Well it's rude to call on people when they're not expecting them and just waltz into their homes." Remy had reverted to 'Work voice'.

"Well I tried to call in advance but I only got your answering machine."

She hadn't called. I would have heard it.

"Why are you here Raven?" asked Remy angrily.

"Aren't you going to offer me a cup of tea or a coffee or something?"

"No."

"Fine. I have a message for you. And a proposition."

"What's the message?"

"I'd rather open with the proposition if you don't mind-"

"I do. What's the mess-"

"You're a powerful man Remy Lebeau. You're very close to Magneto."

"We're all close to him. That's why it's called the Inner circle."

"But what I mean is, you're closer to him than most people. He seems to, like you, confide in you. That is, interesting."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Well, it got me thinking, about the future. About you and about me."

"What about us?"

"I think we should get married."

Silence.

"What?" said Remy with what I happily noted as disgust.

"We should get married."

"_Why_?!"

"Oh think about it Lebeau. When Magneto, heaven forbid, finally passes on, who do you think he's going to leave his empire to? His turncoat son? Or his insane daughter? No. He's going to pick one of us."

"And what, you think you'll stand a better chance if you get _married_?!"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Why me? Why not Creed or John or Pitor or one of the Vassal kings?"

"Because you trump them all. I already have more power than any of the Kings, He may enjoy Creeds idea but not even Magneto would ever let him handle an entire empire. After all, he wants it to prosper. Pitor is made for being a body guard and John is too weak-"

"He's in charge of the Red Guard-"

"He's a public figure that's all. He has no power. But you. You are what links everything together, and you, you are close to Magneto. Thus, you, are the perfect match."

"But we hate each other. We can't stand to be in the same room as each other."

"As do most married couples. But I don't think you're being entirely truthful. I've seen the way you look at me."

"Yes, with absolute hatred."

"Oh stop covering up your emotions, Remy, just let it all out, let me help you get it all out."

"Get your hands off of me witch! No! My answer is No! I will not marry you! I would not marry you if you were the last woman in the world! Go try and seduce someone else!"

"You'd rather play around with prostitutes that with a real woman?!"

"If you're what a real woman is, then yes. I would."

"Fine. Have it your way."

"Tell me my message and get out of here."

"Magneto formally invites you to dine with him and Wanda tomorrow evening. I hope the two of you will be very happy together."

She stormed out slamming the door behind her.

The painting was taken off the wall and false wall was pulled aside.

"Are ya ok?" he asked.

"No." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Oh chere." he said trying to hug me and lift me out but I pushed him away climbing out myself, "chere-"

"Ah, ah hate her. Ah hate her!"

"I know. I know chere. I do too." he said trying to take me in his arms but I kept pushing him away.

"No!" I walked away from him furiously trying to wipe the tears away, "She was trying ta seduce ya. She wanted to _marry _ya! She wants ta take _everything _away from meh! Even ya!"

"But she won't chere. She won't." he said crossing over to where I was standing, but not touching me.

"And what did she mean? 'Ah hope the two of ya are happy together'?"

"I don' know chere." he said putting his arms around me. I let him this time. It made me feel safe. We stood there for what seemed like hours

"This doesn't get any easier does it?" I said eventually.

"No. But dat don' mean I won' keep tryin'," he turned me round to face him and lifted up my chin so that I was looking into his eyes, "yo' willin' t'try wit' me chere?"

I smiled and said, "Always."

He leaned in and kissed me passionately. When we finally pulled away he smiled and too my hand. "Come on den, I got somet'in wan' yo' t'taste."


	3. The Hospital and The Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews.

As hospitals go, it was one of the best. The best treatment, the best doctors, nurses and surgeons, the best facilities. But the thing was that every time I walked in here, it was still depressing, it still felt like it was sucking the life out of me. And it wasn't even me that had to stay here.

"Hi Illyana," I said over the big teddy bear.

I heard her laugh and say, "hi uncle John."

Pitor smiled and stood up taking the bear off me and putting it beside her bed. I now had a full view of her. She wasn't doing so good. None of the doctors could treat her, they didn't know what she had, and everyday she got worse. None of them were sure how long she had left.

"How's my favourite girl doing?" I said sitting in one of the chairs beside her bed.

She giggled and said, "Oh uncle John. I know that's not true."

"Of course it is!"

"That's not one Pitor said," she said giggling again.

I looked over at Pitor who sat there attempting to whistle and grin at the same time.

"What did you tell her?" I said very seriously.

"Nothing."

"He said that Wanda was your favourite girl!" she blurted out followed by more giggling.

"Shh," said Pitor smiling.

It may have been a joke, but it wasn't good for people to be blurting those things out in public, no matter how true they may be. Anyone could be listening in, and pass this information along. It could get him into a lot of trouble, which is why he had never told anyone apart from Pitor and Remy.

"Well it's just not true Illyana, you're my favourite."

"Maybe," she said still smiling, "But my brother never lies."

I blushed and she started laughing again, which gave into coughing. Pitor immediately jumped out of his seat to put an arm around her and reach for a glass of water. It didn't stop. Tears were running down the side of her face. I pressed the 'emergency' button. Pitor had replaced the glass of water with one of those bowls that nurses give you when you're about to throw up. I stood ready to hold her hair back.

It was blood. It was always blood.

The nurses came and pushed Pitor and me aside, something which was no easy thing to do. The crowded round her, checking her tubes, bags, everything that they had stuck inside her to make her better, none of which was working. And the only thing I noticed, was that her hair was getting in the bowl. I could see Pitor, his hands clenched at his sides, his knuckles turning white. Any minute now he could turn to metal form, but he wouldn't because he would never let Illyana know that he was worried, that he knew, that this time she might not come back.

The Doctor arrived. And took over. Soon Illyana stopped coughing and was lying back in her bed, asleep. The Doctor walked over to Pitor and me taking her gloves off.

"She's getting worse Mr Rasputin," she said looking up at him, "We've tried everything we possibly can, but…she doesn't have long."

"Is she in pain?" he asked his voice trembling slightly.

"No. Our medication is taking care of that. But you must start preparing for the worse," she put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you Dr Reyes."

Dr Cecilia Reyes was one of the few remaining humans, and even rarer, she was one of the few remaining humans who still held a job of such a high standard. She was good at what she did, so she had been allowed to stay. However at a much lower pay check.

Pitor slumped down onto the chair and put his head into his hands as she walked away. I didn't know what to say, so I just laid my hand on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while. The nurse came over, looked at Pitor, who's shoulders were shaking, and turned to me, "I've to take Miss Rasputin to get cleaned up now sir."

"Ok," I said and went over to the bed to help her lift the little girl into the chair. As I lifted her, another pair of arms came in and lifted the girl easily.

"Show me where you are going Annie and I'll take her." said Pitor holding the girl in his arms.

"This way," she said pointing and moving Illyana's drip so that she could push it along beside them.

I followed them. Pitor and I still had things to discuss. When we reached the room, Pitor put the girl on the bed and left the nurse to it, closing the door behind him. There was so much we needed to talk about, but the Silence was just deafening.

"You know," he started, "Sometimes, I wonder if I should take her to Hank-"

"Pitor-"

"I know, it would be suicide on my part. But maybe he could help. Maybe he could-"

"Pitor, please don't be angry, but I, I sort of gave him a blood sample of Illyana's…I had the same thought."

"I am not angry," he said, and for the first time I saw hope in his eyes, "has he found anything?"

"Look, don't get your hopes up, but he says he's been having small break throughs with it, but it's only tiny things."

"But that is still good. It is better than nothing."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Pitor smiled, patted John on the back and walked over to one of the vending machines. He looked around to make sure we were alone.

"So," he said putting money in, "How is the girl?"

"You mean the one that was absolutely petrified of me and just about everyone else?" Pitor turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "I got her there. She's safe with them."

He nodded and punched in a number to the machine.

"Where did you find her?" I asked.

Pitor took his drink out of the machine and turned to face me, "One of the camps. Magneto was there for routine visit and I was on duty. Everything was fine, as it always is when Magneto visits, but when we had returned Raven said that she had left something there, some paperwork. I offered to go back. When I did, I found three of the guards with her."

"You mean…" how could I finish that sentence.

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"I thrashed them to an inch of their lives. I picked up the girl, whispering to her to play dead, which is what I told them, I told them they will all be punished accordingly. And I left the building, and called you." he opened the can and took a sip.

"Were they punished?"

"What do you think?"

It was ridiculous. The answer was no. They were punished for killing a valuable asset, a test subject, which maybe gave them a couple of years in a not so bad prison and then a demotion. They would not be punished for what they did to the girl. Justice surely had gone to hell. He needed to change the subject.

"So," he said lightly, "any idea why Remy's got a private invitation to dine with the big guy and Wanda?"

Pitor smiled, "Why, Jealous?"

"Of course not," I lied, "I was just wondering what it was all about. You know he always does things for a reason."

"Most likely it is just to get a report from Remy about all the Vassal Kings, and who he thinks may be trying to overthrow him. Wanda will simply be there to make it less formal."

"Yeah, yeah that's it." said John. Pitor laughed, "It's not funny." Pitor laughed louder, "you know, if you keep telling people about, well about how I feel-, how I-"

"Your crush-"

"Yeah, my tongue may slip, the next time I pass a certain brown haired girl."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would. And then, then you'd have Logan to answer to."

"Don't you mean Lance?"

"Oh no, be more worried about Logan," I said Looking at my watch, "Oh bloody hell, I'm going to be late. I've got to go open some sort of new building."

"No rest for the wicked."

"I hear that. I'll see you later at Heaven?"

"I will be there."

"Great, oh and Pitor. I mean it about Wanda. You mention one word and I'm going to show Kitty those pictures you drew of her."

"How did you-?!"

"Bye."

"JOHN!"

* * *

I liked the garden. I didn't like the walls but as father said, it is for my own good, my own safety. It didn't make it look any less like a prison. The garden was beautiful though, much better than the house. I only ever felt free here in the garden. Freedom to breathe, freedom to be just by myself, freedom to think.

I sat on the stone bench under the willow tree so that my privacy was increased. No one but a select few knew about my little hiding place. I sat reading, one of the few books that were not about my father. It was a love story, a play I think. I had read it before. It doesn't end well.

Just as I was reaching the part where he is about to climb up to her balcony a pair of hands were put over my eyes and voice whispered, "Guess who?"

I smiled and pulled the hands away turning to face him, "Remy!" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Bonjour ma petite, and how are you today?" he asked swinging me around and seating me back down on the bench.

"As ever. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I've been really busy. I've been all over de place."

"With Rogue?"

The look on his face was priceless. He didn't know I knew. I laughed and said, "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone, I haven't told anyone."

"Who told ya?" he said hesitantly.

"John," I said as he cursed under his breath, "Please don't be angry at him. I get so bored here with nothing to do and I begged him to tell me everything and it just sort of slipped out. It's very exciting. He says you love her terribly."

He smiled eventually and said, "yes, I do."

"How is she?" I asked excitedly.

"Ok. Hating confinement as much as you are." he said putting an arm around her.

He knew how much I hated it here. I wanted to be with my brother, wherever he was, but my father would not let me out of his sight ever since Pietro left. He says I'm not well, that I need care. It's because of my powers, they're unstable, and I don't want to hurt anyone.

"I Brought you a present," said Remy pulling something out of his pocket. It was a book, another play. This one was called 'Alls well that ends well.' "I sure hope so," I thought to myself. Although I enjoyed these little books that he could find on the black market, the real present was inside the book. A letter from my brother, "John wanted t'give it t'ya personally but when he heard I would be here first he gave it t'me. He knows how much ya enjoy…reading"

I smiled at him and was about to open the book to take the letter out when a deep voice said, "So this is were you have been hiding."

Remy immediately stood up to attention and said, "sir."

I sighed and put the book to the side, turning to face my father, "I wasn't hiding. I was just enjoying the peace and quiet."

"Well, I am sorry to disturb but I have been informed that dinner is ready if you would both like to join me."

I stood up and took the arm my father offered as Remy fell into step behind us.

"You didn't have to come out and get me. You could have sent someone." I said.

"I know," he replied, and he was smiling, something was wrong, "But I so rarely get to see you nowadays that I like to take every chance I get."

We walked into the house as my father called Remy to his other side and spoke about some King that was stirring trouble in what used to be Britain. However the conversation drew to a close when he went into the dining room. My father let go of my arm and went to the head of the table. Remy however escorted me to my seat put the chair in for me as I sat. As he sat down in his own seat, he winked at me. I was sure my father had seen it but he just smiled and called for some wine.

The courses were very extravagant, I didn't really enjoy it. What I would give for just a cheeseburger with fries. From the expression on Remy's face whenever I caught his eye, he felt the same why. My father engaged Remy in conversation again about business, about plans he had for improving the economy of certain places. I didn't really listen, I didn't really care. What I was interested in was how interested and animated in the conversation Remy could like, while all the while playfully kicking me under the table, to which I retaliated of course.

Remy was like a brother to me. When my own brother had left to join the Xaviers Remy had stepped in to look out for me. He could never take Pietro's place, but he had done so much for me during his absence that I thought it only fair to think of him as a brother.

John, on the other hand, I did not consider a brother. And I hoped that he did not consider me a Sister. Id he did, it might break my heart. He too had been kind to me but not in the same way. There were moments, when we were together that I thought he was about to lean in and Kiss me, but he would always pull away and look flustered and make up some excuse to leave. If he didn't kiss me soon, I was going to have to take action myself.

I got so lost in my own thought I had hadn't heard any of the conversation between Remy and my father and now the two of them were both looking at me.

"Sorry?" I said weakly.

"I said," said her father with a look almost bordering on amusement, "Could you leave Remy and I for a few minutes. We have important and rather boring things to discuss. You shouldn't have to be around for that."

"Of course father." I said standing up and leaving the room. I didn't however shut the door completely and stayed behind the door listening to the their conversation.

"You and Wanda seem to get closer everyday," said my father.

"She is a wonderful girl. Very intelligent."

"Indeed she is. And also the heir to all I have made here, my empire. It will all be hers one day."

"I am sure she shall do you justice sir."

"Yes. I am not the man I once was Remy," he had called him Remy, he had never done that before, "I'm not sure how long I have left. However, recently, I have been looking towards the future. Wanda indeed is a wise and intelligent girl, but I do not think she is capable of running an empire. Making the hard decisions as it were. This country needs someone strong, someone they can look up to. Remy, you have always been my closest advisor, but I feel that now, you are more than that. Ever since I lost my own son I have clung to my daughter, hoping that she would not desert me like he did. I thought myself empty, without my son. But in you Remy, I believe I found one."

There was a silence.

After a while Remy said, "Sir I-"

"Which is why I would like you to marry my daughter. And thus when I die, _you _shall become emperor."

There was another silence.

I could barely breathe. Marry Remy. He wanted me to marry Remy? But Rogue. But John. No, it was all wrong, this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Well, what do you say?"


	4. Master of the House and his Lovely Lady

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope this doesn't get too down and depressing. I'm trying to keep it as close to what I wrote in the Xmas Carol but I may change some things. And since it's close to the Christmas Holidays, may I take this opportunity to wish you all Happy Holidays!!! Have a good one.

Heaven.

Not exactly the image that the name brings up. In fact, quite the opposite. One of the worst bars in town, run by the once upon a time billionaire Warren Worthington. Before I stepped up to the plate he was the double agent. He was wealthy, he was a mutant so Magneto kept him alive, and out of the camps, however he needed him somewhere he wouldn't be trouble, so he left him in charge of Heaven. He saw the irony in this.

He thought he was helping, but Magneto kept everyone who was important away from that part of town. Magneto knew that he would try and help the Xavier's. However he couldn't stop me, and Pitor and sometimes Remy from frequenting the place. Or a large number of the empires mastermind criminals and sometime revolutionaries from visiting either. It was a good place to be yourself. A mess, but it allowed a certain amount of freedom.

Of course, if you come on a Friday night after 10pm it's free entry and its Girls, Girls, Girls. Also the perfect time to talk privately.

I sat at the bar nursing my beer. I should try scotch or bourbon or something like that, it sounds better than beer, more classy. But I hate the taste of the stuff. Nothing better than a beer to drown your sorrows.

As I was about to take another sip I big hand slapped me on the back and face went into the beer. I heard a deep laugh as Pitor sat beside me. "I'm sorry my friend." he said.

"Sorry? What is there to be Sorry about? I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine! I'm better than fine! I'm great!" I said nearly toppling off the bar stool.

"Uh huh," said Pitor taking the beer glass out of my hand and putting it further down the bar counter, "Maybe you have enough beer now John."

"I'm fine. I hope they're both very happy together," I mumbled looking down at the counter.

"What's up with him?" asked Warren walking down to our end.

He was wearing an old military coat, with a white shirt underneath and all though they couldn't see over the bar they knew he would be wearing his off white jodhpurs with his black boots. It was all part of the bar's theme. Revolution. He had a cloth in his hand and was wiping down the spilt beer that had landed on the counter making the place look a little less dirty.

"His girl is engaged." said Pitor putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh dear," said Warren although there was no sentiment.

I grabbed the beer glass again and stood up onto the bar, "I would like to propose a toast!" There was cheers. He saw Warren stand back and cross his arms smiling. Pitor was trying not to laugh, which made me feel angrier. "A Toast, to our great and _Charming _Ambassador Remy LeBeau!" There were more cheers, "And we wish him all the best in his marriage to the Royale Princess Wanda. May their marriage be long and very fruitful!" Pitor was pulling on my arm and telling me to get down but I was on a roll, "Very fruitful. Lots and Lot's of fruitfulness meaning lots and lots of children! I hope they're both very happy with each others bodies and-"

There was an explosion at my feet and I looked up at the door to see my new found nemesis holding a pack of cards and wearing the foulest of expressions.

"You!" I said, stumbling off the bar and landing on the floor. I stood up quickly and brushed myself down and walked towards him again. "You!"

He just stood there doing nothing to defend himself. Good. It would make this easier. I finally got close enough and swung at him. He stepped to one side and I missed and fell on the floor again. I felt him lift me up saying, "Get up ya idiot."

He then proceeded to drag me to the bar and sit me on the stool saying to Warren, "Coffee, if you've got any."

"I hope you're both very happy." I mumbled.

"Stop dat. I'm not Marrying Wanda."

"You're not?" I said looking up hopefully.

"What happened?" asked Pitor more seriously.

"He basically came right out and said it. 'I want yo' t'marry my daughter.' He said it was so dat I would be emperor one day."

"Fuck," I said, finally understanding, "So, so you didn't ask her to marry you?"

"No."

"And, and you don't want to marry her?"

"John, I look at Wanda as a sister. Not'ing else."

"Oh, right, well. Good." I said, secretly smiling inside.

"What did Rogue say?" said Pitor quietly.

"Not much. She mainly threw t'ings at me. Can't blame her really. De first she hears about it is over dat stupid Magneto channel dat's always on. Apparently dey haven't stopped announcing it fo' three hours straight. I tried to explain t'her dat it's not what I wanted. But, I don't t'ink she could hear me with all dat noise. Plus I had t'come here, I got appointments t'keep."

"You don't think she'll do anything stupid, do you?" asked Pitor.

"Non," but he didn't sound sure, as Warren cam back over we opened up our little tete a tete to include him, He put the coffee down in front of me and placed a glass of bourbon in front of Remy, he looked down at it and said, "Any Ice?"

"Due in later this evening. I'll let you know, the girls will be on soon," said Warren not looking at him.

Remy nodded and took a sip of the bourbon. To anyone else the question and answer didn't match up but to us it made perfect sense.

"Speaking of girls," said Remy, "How's yours."

"A nightmare," he said throwing down the cloth on the counter and leaning in, "I can't get anything done when she's around."

"Well dat doesn't sound too bad," said Remy raising his eyebrows as Pitor laughed a little.

"What I mean is, she has an opinion on everything. See, I'm all for keeping this place as it is, prices, customers, everything. But no, she wants to raise it, be more selective in our customers, she says it's the only way to turn this place into somewhere respectable."

"Well then it would lose it's appeal, this is where we come to do our private talking" I said, Pitor nudged the Coffee into my hands again and did the universal sign for 'Drink up and Shut up'.

"I'm telling you boys. Total Nightmare. Never get married," I groaned and Remy rolled his eyes, "It causes nothing but trouble."

"Talking about me luv," said Betsy moving to stand beside her husband.

She was a beautiful woman. Long flowing purple hair which she wore up but had strands coming down here and there. Going along with the theme she chose to wear an early 19th centaury French dress complete with corset and stockings. To make it look more authentic it looked much like the place, torn and a bit dirty. But she still looked beautiful.

"Always," said Warren as she draped her arms around her neck.

"Not getting my man into trouble now are we boys?" she asked giving them a flirtatious smile.

"Not at all," said Remy matching her smile.

"Oh I see you're gracing us with your presence this evening ambassador, welcome," she mock curtsied as he bowed his head a little, "And I believe congratulations are in order for your upcoming nuptials."

"Thank you Mrs Worthington." he said knowing that it would annoy her.

"Ugh, Don't say that." she said smoothing herself down as if she could wipe away the name.

"What's wrong with 'Worthington'?" asked Warren turning on his wife.

"It makes me sound old." she said looking at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar.

"Well then it suits you then," said Warren playfully.

She turned round and hit him on shoulder but she was smiling, "You're such a bad boy."

He leaned in and kissed her.

"Nightmare huh?" asked Pitor.

"Oh I can see dat." said Remy in the same tone.

"Oh shut up," said Warren breaking away, "Excuse me for trying to make your lives seem better."

"Oh I'm a nightmare am I?" said Betsy crossing her arms.

"What I meant darling was-"

"You can sleep on the couch then." she said turning away from him, although we could see she was still smiling.

"Oh please darling, I-"

"Nope. I better go see to the girls. We've got a special treat for you tonight luv," she said winking at Pitor and then sweeping away.

She was forever trying to set him up with a nice girl but had thus far been unsuccessful. She never gave up though.

"You know," I started no feeling slightly less drunk, "If you don't pick one of these girls I'm going to have to buy you one."

"Why don't you just buy me another beer," said Pitor blushing.

To him he already had a girl, it was just that she was currently with another man.

Remy laughed and said, "He's got a point ya know."

Pitor looked up from his glass "Not you too?"

"All I'm sayin' is," said Remy as the doors opened behind him, "If yer not gonna make an effort t'try an win her over, or if ya don pick one of Betsy's girls den we jus' don t'ink dere's any hope for ya."

"Oh ah don't know," said a voice behind Remy, "he could just wait around fer a proposal from a Princess."

Remy whipped round to look at the speaker and I heard him whisper, "What de hell are yo' doin' here?!"

The girl pushed by him and sat on the stool. I thought perhaps I had drank to much for the girl that was now sitting beside me had blonde curly hair, some of which was swept back into a bun and wore an outfit much like Betsy's. However the face was unmistakeably Rogue.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" I said, finally working it out.

"Is he drunk?" she asked Pitor, who nodded, "well good, ah wanna be drunk too. Hey Maybe if ah get drunk enough, ya an ah could get married John!"

"Ok." I said smiling, and tried to get off of the stool, but a hand pushed me back on to it and then stood in the way of me and Rogue, "hey where d'ya go?"

"Yo shouldn't be here." said Remy's voice, which I began to realise was the big brown trench coat wall that had stood in front of me.

"And ya shouldn't be gettin' married ta Wanda. Life sucks. Deal with it." said the voice of Rogue, that sounded like she was about to burst into tears.

"I don' wan' t'marry Wanda. An' I won', I'll find away around it."

"And if ya cant?"

"Well dat's what I was tryin' tell ya when yo' kept throwin' t'ings at me. We'll run away. Yo' an me, I'll find us somewhere, we'll be safe. I aint gonna give up on yo' fo' anybody."

"Remy ah…"

There was silence. I assumed they were kissing and making up by the way Pitor looked away and blushed a little. Honestly, here we are in what's basically a strip club and he blushes. Go figure.

"Ah suppose ya want me ta go back home now."

"Nah, stay, nobody important comes in here anyway." he said moving out the way so that I could see her again.

"I guess this means we're not getting married anymore?" I asked.

"No, Sorry Sugah." she said smiling.

"That's ok, I'm doomed to live alone."

Suddenly the music began to play and lights lit up on the stage. Betsy appeared on the stage dressed in exactly the same way as Warren was at the bar with a microphone in her hand.

"Gentlemen, and…gentlemen," there were cheers, "I now present to you our Lovely Ladies. Heaven's Angels!"

Suddenly the stage was full of girls dancing in various degrees of undress. Each girl seemed to have a theme, Angel, Devil, Sailor, Film star, Dorothy and they made there way out into the audience, with Betsy shouting out facts about each girl who would then stand on a table and say a bit about her self.

This was Magneto's empire. The rich get richer, the poor get poorer. It's bad to be a poor mutant. It's worse to be a poor human. It's even worse to be a poor human girl. And yet here they were, humans and mutants alike, making their money out of what they had. Themselves.

Some of them began to move back to the stage. I looked back at Rogue who was seeing all this for the first time. She seemed intent on making sure that Remy was only looking at her, trying to engage him in conversation but he was looking for one girl in particular.

"I present to you Miss Britney."

The girl in the school uniform did a twirl and said, "Hit me one more time baby."

The men cheered and Betsy moved on to the next girl, "A new this evening for your enjoyment Miss Pussycat."

The girl twirled just as Miss Britney had done but then did a series of cat movements complete with hissing in her all black leotard. Another girl in disguise although I knew who she was straight away. I looked at Remy who looked back with complete shock. Rogue was matching his expression. I then looked over at Pitor.

"Miaow." said the girl on stage.

"That's Kitty!" said Pitor falling off his stool.

Luckily the men's cheering covered the sound he made when he fell to the ground and we ran to help him up.

"Pull yourself together Pitor," said Warren helping him up.

"That is Kitty. What is She doing here?" he said angrily.

"Keep it down will you. She came looking for a job. I refused at first but she was desperate. She only dances, that's all. Look, compared to the other girls she's wearing the most. I try and keep her off limits. She needs the money and she wont let me just give it to her." said Warren trying to keep Pitor calm.

That seemed to placate him for the moment.

"So gentlemen as the hat get's passed around let us pick a Miss Heaven."

Miss Devil walked around with the hat making sure every man got a number. She passed by where we were sitting and Remy put his hand in the hat.

Rogue hit him and said through clenched teeth, "Now why would ya do that!"

"Relax Chere. Just wait an' see."

On stage as Betsy put her hand over a girls head the men would cheer to show which one they liked best. Despite a huge applause for Miss Pussycat, due to some people up the back and at the bar, Miss Britney won.

"And now who wins this beautiful girl?" said Betsy picking a number out of the hat, "number 66!"

"Oh look. I won. Yeah me," said Remy dully, he raised his hand and all the other men cheered.

The girl began to make her way through the audience as the rest poured out to meet the other men, except Kitty and a few others who stayed up to dance. Miss Britney, rather than go through the rest of the audience jumped onto the bar and made her way towards Remy. The men cheered again. She stood in front of him and he walked towards her. She slowly sat down on the bar as he moved in closer. I looked over at Rogue who looked like she was about to kill someone, anyone.

The girl smiled at him and took his hands, "Come on captain." She began to guide his hands up her thighs, "Don't it make a change to have a girl who cant refuse?"

It looked like Rogue had had enough and she was about to make her move when Remy removed his hands and put them in his pockets and said, "Merci Tessa. I'll see you later."

She grinned at him and said, "Anytime Captain."

She smiled at Rogue, jumped off the counter and went back to the men who seemed to envelop her in to them.

"Now what the hell was that all about?!" said Rogue hitting Remy as many times as possible, "First ah find out yer gettin' married over the TV, and then ya go feelin' up girls in a bar!"

"Will yo' stop hittin' me and let me explain," he said grabbing her wrist with one hand he pulled out his other hand from his pocket and showed her a note.

"What, what's that?" she asked.

"Freedom."


End file.
